One Night Stand
by Leanne Naughton
Summary: What if one night changed your life forever A/N Christian is not adopted he did not have a bad start in life and he is not in the lifestyle
1. Chapter 1

**Ana Pov**

Turning off my alarm I drag myself out of bed my first stop is the bathroom to take care of business. My next is the twins bedroom they were both still sound asleep. Xander and Emily were 24 months old and as much as i would love to say I was in love with their dad the truth was he was a one night stand something I had never done before and have never done since. It all happened nearly three years ago.

Flashback

"Ana please you have to come with me you wouldn't let your best friend go solo, would you?" Kate said standing in my doorway I rolled my eyes I hated going to high society party, but she knew I wouldn't let her go on her own.

Kate is a journalist and always had to cover this kind of thing. "Fine I will go with you but this is the last time what is this party this time?" I said to her.

"It's for coping together it's a children's fundraiser and as a thank you for coming with me she hands me a beautiful silver dress with a silver mask," Kate said.

"What's with the mask," I ask her, "it's a masked ball, Ann." Kate laughs at me. I roll my eyes at her

"What time do you want me ready?" I ask her.

"Can you be ready for seven We need to be there by eight, and it takes an hour to get there." she askes

We Arrive at a big house it was so beautiful it took my breath away Kate and I had to stand to have our picture taken before we could go inside. The inside was just as beautiful as the outside. The tables are round with pearl tablecloths and gold place settings and at the end of the room is a big dance floor with a stage for the band, It was full of Seattle's Rich and Famous. Kate and I made our way over to the bar. We ordered our drinks and took in the room scanning around the room I came across grey eyes they were staring at me never leaving mine it was as if he was undressing me with his eyes I had to look away as I could feel my face blush.

I turned to Kate "do you know who that is over there with the grey eyes" she looked over and shook her head "that is the point of the masks, Ana," she said Kate and got talking and as I turned I went into a solid wall of muscle and there he was Mr grey eyes.

"Hi, I'm Chris and I was wondering if you and your friend would like to join us at our table." I looked at Kate who nodded her head I turned to Chris "yes that would be lovely thank you."

Chris looks at me with a smile on his face he takes my hand and leads myself and Kate over to his table, he pulls out my chair for me and another man pulls Kate's chair out for her.

We all sit talking I found out that Chris has his own business and he likes going on his boat as we are talking my favorite song is being played I start to move a little in my chair when Chris Stands up and holds out his hand and asks me if would like to dance I take his hand, and he leads me to the dance floor, and we start dancing he can really move.

Welcome into my garden of Eden I was guarding my heart for a reason Call it sin and they might call it treason I call it love I was trapped in the dark till you found me Pull me in let temptation surround me But the moment your arms are around me I fall in love

Though their voices may echo Promise I'll never let go Promise you'll never let go

So what do we do when they say our love is forbidden?  
And what if I don't wanna pray our love is forgiven?  
I'm willing to fight every day of life that I'm given You're a rule that I'm willing to break An exception I'm willing to make You're a risk that I'm willing to take

Take my hand I know love's the solution And breathe in this love-scented pollution Welcome into the new revolution I call it hope Let them build up a wall to devide us Let them use all their weapons to fight us All we need is something to ignite us And I call it hope

Though their voices may echo Promise I'll never let go Promise you'll never let go

So what do we do when they say our love is forbidden?  
And what if I don't wanna pray our love is forgiven?  
I'm willing to fight every day of life that I'm given You're a rule that I'm willing to break An exception I'm willing to make You're a risk that I'm willing to take

You're a risk that I'm willing to (Na-na-na-na-na-na-na-na-na-na)  
You're a risk that I'm willing to take (Na-na-na-na-na-na-na-na-na-na)  
Yeah And all we know It might be us against the world Our voices will be heard (The sun shining from the rooftops, I'll sing from the top of my lungs. Until the war is done and the battle of love is won. We're not gonna run, we're not gonna run)  
We're not gonna run Our love is forbidden Our love is forgiven (I'm willing to fight everyday)  
Oh life that I've been given (A rule that I'm willing to, break An exception I'm willing to, make You're a risk that I'm willing to take)

**AN: Just to let you guys know I will be doing a lot of edits and changes as I have Dyslexia so please stick with me and thanks again the song is Forbidden by Todrick Hall. xx**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ana Pov**

(Flashback con.)

We dance to a few more songs dancing with Chris is so easy as the song ends he lowers his head to my ear and whispers " would you like to go some where more quiet" I bit my lip and nod my head at him and he leads me into the main house we walk up the stairs and to one of the bedrooms, we sit on the bed talking about all the things that we like and the things we do not like it is like we have known each other for years, not just a few hours, the two of us fall into a comfortable silence and after a few minutes i get up " we better get back to the party my friend will be wondering where I am"I tell him just as I get to the door, He stood up grabbing me and pulling me into his arms and kissed me and spun me around laying me on the floor kissing down my neck I let out a little moan pulling back I looked into his eyes.

He Moves to kiss me the kiss started out soft and gentle and then I let him slip his tongue into my mouth, exploring all of my mouth thoroughly. I moan and wrap my legs around Chris's hips, grinding against his hardening arousal. It feels so good, I almost lose everything right then...

He started to slide his hands up and down my body until he stopped and caressed my breast. He slid one hand down to my heat as he began to stroke my clit with his thumb, placing kisses down to my collarbone then to my breast. Chris took my breast into his mouth using his tongue to play with my hard nipple. It was the start of the best night ever. He reaches for a condom from his pocket tearing it open with his teeth and rolling it down over his erection.

He starts to rub his cock over my clit, I feel like I am going to come and he is not ever in yet "please Chris fuck me", he slam's into me his hands on my hips.

Chris pulls back a little and brings my kneed to my chest and slams back inside me I can feel myself building and I know I am going to come soon. He moves us so I am on top I slowly slide down his cock I start riding like my life depends on it, he puts his hand between us and finds my clit moving quick circles I can't hold back anymore as I feel my walls close around him as I come with one more thrust he comes inside of me.

I fall on top of Chris as we try to get our breathing back to normal after a few minutes he eases me off him and lays at the side of me, he pulls me into his side and we both fall asleep, sometime later I wake up and Chris is still asleep at the side of me I slide away from him and put my dress back and and quietly leave the room I make my way back to the ball and find Kate she dancing with the man who pulled out her chair, I walk up to her and pull her to one side "are you ready to go"I ask her she looks at me then back at the man she is dancing with "I'm going to be staying for a bit Ann here are my keys if you want to take my car" she tells me I take the keys out of her hand give her a hug and leave the ball.

Six Weeks Later

I am laying in my bed I have been so sick the last few days I can't keep anything down and the thought of food makes me want to be sick I must have a bug or something Kate has gone the store for me, I fall back to sleep but wake up when Kate comes into my bedroom,

She sits on the bed and hands me the stuff from the store I start to take them out and one of the things she has got me is a pregnancy test I hold it out to her "this must be yours" I tell her she looks at me "Ann when was your last period" she askes me I sit and look at the test and I start to feel sick I look at her " Kate im two weeks late" my hand holding the box starts to shake I can't be pregnant.

After a few minutes of crying Kate leaves me to go the bathroom to take the test. I take the test and see right away that I am pregnant no need to wait the three minutes, Shit this can't be happening.

End Flashback

Ana Pov

Pulling myself from my thoughts I go and get ready for my big meeting, I have my bakery and it has been going from strength to strength but I really want to expand my business the only thing is being a small business it's hard to get people to back you, So I have an appointment with a Mr. Grey to see if he can and will help me I do a lot of catering for his company tho I have never met the man himself I always talk to his assistant Andria.

Once I am ready I go and get the twins ready I wanted to leave the twins at home today but Kate has the flu and can't look after them, once they are dressed and fed we are ready to leave I get them into the car and strap them in.

Ten minutes later we arrive at GEH and make our way inside, the reception is beautiful everyone looks so perfect and then there is me, I fix my clothes and make my way to the desk and give my name to the pretty blond behind the desk she hands me a visitors pass, and she tells me to take the elevator to 34th floor.

Once we get up to our floor I take the twins hands and walk over to the lady behind the desk "Hi I am Ana Steel I have an appointment with Mr. Grey" she looks up at me with a big smile "Ana it is nice to finally meet you face to face" she says I smile back at her "Andria its nice to put a face to the voice" I laugh, Andria laughs and tells me to take a seat.

After sitting waiting a few minutes Andria calls me to Mr. Grey's office I fix myself and take the twins hands and walk over to his office just as I open the door Xander lets go of my hand and runs into the office he tips over his feet and lands right in front of Mr grey.

I rush over to him as I apologize to Mr grey "I am so sorry Mr grey I don't know what got into him"I bend down and pick Xander up off the floor as I stand I am looking into grey eyes the same eyes from the ball.

He just stands there looking between the twins and me I don't know if he is angry or shocked. I turn to look for somewhere to put the twins down I see a big black sofa in the corner of the room I take the twins and put them on the sofa and take some toys out of my bag for them to play with.

I turn around to look at him and try to apologize again but he stops me "Miss steel can I ask you a question?" he askes, I look at him and nod my head, he takes a deep breath " Miss Steel did you go to the coping together ball about three years ago?" I look over to the twin and bite my lip I nod my head, he sinks into his chair never taking his eyes from me.

**AN:Thank you for reading xx**


	3. Chapter 3

**Christian Pov**

I don't know how long we stay like that not speaking just staring at each other until the little boy runs over to me to show me his toy airplane, Miss Steel bends down to talk to Him "Xander I don't think Mr grey want to play at the moment baby why don't you go and show Emily" he looks at her and then at me and then at my desk "but mama he has an airplane to look" he says turning her head.I don't know why but i laugh " would you like to play with my airoplane? i ask he just nodds his head I take the plane from my desk and hand it to him and he runs over to his sister to show her. I turn to Miss steel "do you mind if we talk in privet?" I ask her she looks at me with so much fear in her eyes and nods her head "Yes i think we should" she tell me.

I buzz Andria into my office "Andria could you please take the childern into a meeting room so they can play please.

As Andria walks out with the children I take a deep breath and walk around my desk I turn to Miss Steel "Miss Steel are they my children and please do not lie to me" She looks like she is about to start to cry I don't do crying. I Start to walk back around my desk when I hear her whisper "Yes I think they are yours" I sink down in my chair this cant be happening how did I not know.

"Did you know all along that they were mine?" I ask her she looks right at me "No Mr. Grey I did not know until just now I didn't know who you were at the ball to me you were just someone who I have done some catering for. I put my hand up to stop her from speaking. My head is spinning this can't be happening but even without a DNA, I know that they are mine.

I try to calm myself " did you ever think to look for me?" I ask her she has tears rolling down her face "I know this is all my fault for leaving the ball but what happened between us I had never done anything like that until the night of the ball Mr. Grey I was a virgin and that is the only time I have been with a man once I found out I was pregnant. I didn't know what to do but I knew that I would keep the baby well babies."

"Miss Steel, may I call you Ana?" I ask her she nods her head "Look Ana I don't mean to sound harsh when I say this but I need to do a DNA to make sure that they are mine and once that comes back I will do everything to make sure they have the best of everything." She looks at me her face getting red "Mr. Grey Christian I understand your need for the DNA but I am more than capable of looking after them I have been doing it all on my own for two years I want you to be in there life but they don't even know you and as I said I know that is my fault."

"Ana this is not up for discussion my children will have the best of everything I will want to see where they live." She looks at me like she wants to kill me she stands up and walks out of my office she gets the twins and starts to leave she turns to me "Mr. Grey I will be in touch over the DNA but other than that we do not need you" and with that, she is gone.

**AN:Thank you for reading xx**


End file.
